1. Field of the Invention
This device is a tool for cracking various size and shape nuts.
2. Prior Art
Cutting tools for bolts, rods, nails are well known as are nipping devices for shaping horse hooves and for shaping tile and the like. Additional to providing jaws with gripper serrations where the opening between opposing jaws in the closed mode is slightly smaller than the smallest nut to be cracked, up to slightly smaller than the largest nut to be cracked, the invention is bolted to scissoring arms with linkage that provide a mechanical advantage to an operator to close the jaws.
Where scissoring arms that are closed together for closing opposing jaws with a mechanical advantage for bolt cutting are well known, none of the art shows its use as a nutcracker with a spring return assist of the moving handle to its normally open position. Also none of the art discloses a closed clearance slightly smaller than the smallest nut to be cracked at one end and slightly smaller than the largest nut to be cracked at the other end. Also none of the art discloses top and bottom jaws having serrations to better grip the nut while cracking.